


This hunter needs a holiday

by morganazara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganazara/pseuds/morganazara





	This hunter needs a holiday

Teresa got out of her car and walked towards the bunker. it was a rainy day when she finally made her way. she had take a break   
from her day job and her night time job. by day she was a very successful bussiness women but at night she was a hunter.  
her father was a hunter and he taught her everything he knew about taking out anything that went "bump in the night". as she got closer  
the door opened and out came a very tall man.  
" Sammy!" she cried.  
tresea picked up her pace towards him.   
sam winchseter was her good friend growing up when they saw each other. her father and his were very close as hunters.she would always go with him  
after she was 16 and was done living with her mother. her mother never agreed with her choice to become a hunter. when she met the winchesters her  
life changed.  
| hey tresea how are you" he embraced her.  
he towered over her 5'5 foot frame. as he hugged her she was lifted off the ground.  
" hows the busy city and work"  
" same old same old paper work, dealing annoying people and demons the normal" she giggled.  
they walked toward the latched door.  
she had texted him telling that she was taking a two week vaction and wanted to come see him. he sent the loction and she started driving the next day.  
the bunker was a nice get away as far as she saw it.  
as they walked down the stair case she saw him. the other brother. Dean Winchester himself.   
they locked eyes and then shot away. she wanted to smack him but she rather not waste her engery.  
" Dean" she sneered  
" tresea" he glared.  
it had been along time they had locked eyes. she was still mad at him for the last time they met up. it was a supose to be a easy job. in and out.  
set the devils trap and get the info but no dean screwed up and tresea got attacked which left a scar on her back.  
he blamed her for the accident because if she had of done the salt line like he said it would have gone the way it was supost. she blamed him   
because he didnt tie the demon to the chair. which caused the demon to slash her in the back when her back was turned.  
the room became very quite. dean went back to his beer.   
" soo i will show you the room you can stay" sam said guiding her towards the hall.  
he lead her to a room that was small but just what she wanted.  
" thank you again sam this means alot" she sighed.  
" you know your always welcomed here" he smiled.  
sam could tell she just needed rest. just like the rest of them. he walked out of the room to let her get adjusted.   
tresea took her bag and started to unpack. clothes, a couple of books cosmetic bag and her little pink bag that starred to vibrate.   
her little trusty friend. on those lonely nights. she brought her vibrator.   
she picked it up and was about to turn it off when she felt someone behind her.she thought it was sam just checking on her  
" dean!" she jumped.  
the bag fell out of her hand and right at his feet still vibrating. she scrambled to get it but she was too late.  
" hmm" he snickered.  
" no please dont open.." she blushed.  
dean groweled a laughed and opened the bag.  
he pulled the long thick vibrator and starred at her. holding it with his fingers he turned it off.  
" lonely nights?"  
treseas face went stone cold. about to lunge for him, dean grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around into his body.  
" have you forgotten me already" he growled in her ear.  
struggling to get away, tresea could feel somthing poking her back. was he already hard.  
" no but i didnt come here for that"  
" then why did you come"   
dean turned on the vibrator and held it at her hip and slid it over her clit. even threw her jeans she could feel the sensation of it.  
dean started to nip at her neck. tresea started to whimper. he knew what buttons to push. even though the last time went wrong she still wanted him.  
they always had the best sex and it was ever a wonder she only had her vibrator. no one could satisfy her the way he did.  
" i...i came to relax" she cried.   
he pushed it more and more towards her cunt. god she wanted him so badly. the smell of his cologne was driving her mad. he still had a good grip on her body.   
her breathing got more and more deep.  
she could feel a orgasm about to come on and they were still dressed. Dean could tell she was about to cum. he bit her neck, leaving a mark.  
" bulshit!"he whispered.  
he turned the vibrator off and walked away from her.  
" asshole" she screamed.  
tresea slammed the door and fell onto the bed. why did he have that effect on her. it had been 3 years. since she and him were together. Tresea  
tried so hard to block the memories of their time together.she rolled onto her back and thought more of them together. after that moment she wanted  
nothing more then his touch.  
"fuck tresea you know this is a bad idea" she thought to herself.  
as she was about to close her eyes sam walked in.  
" everything okay?"  
she jumped up off the bed and walked towards him.  
" yeah its great...hey where is a good place to get something to eat? on me?" Tresea smiled.  
" sure umm theres a dinner not far"   
" no no somewheres nice i need a reason to get dressed up" she giggled.  
" there is a Italian place" sam smiled.  
she loved his smile. sam was always good to her but he knew he couldnt get involed with her. he saw her too much as a sister.  
" then its settled i'll be back in a hafe an hour and we will go"  
" sam? thanks I need this" Tresea smiled.  
after same walked out of the room tresea grabbed her bag to find something to wear.  
hmm she thought the dress or skirt?. she pulled out her little black dress she loved so much.  
the fabric felt great between her finger. it would go just above her knees. which she loved to show off her legs.  
tresea closed the door so no one would walk in on her changing. she layed it on the bed and moved towards stripping off her clothes.

it didnt take her long to dress and put some make up on.   
" prefect" she said admiring herself in the mirror. she turned alittle to get a full view. she was very proud of her look. all those days in the gym burning  
off frustation had paid off. she skimed her dress out and put on her heels  
"knock knock"  
" come in im almost ready" she said not even looking to see if it was sam.  
" wow you make your self up nicely"  
it was dean. Tresea growled under breath. the last person she wanted to grace threw her door way.  
" what do you want dean Im a little busy"  
he stood there starring her up and down. he was really enjoying the view. tight little dress and breast that popped just enough cleavage.  
a low groan escaped his lips as he starred at her. he had something in mind but what only he knew.  
" just enjoying the view... and what a view" he sneered.  
" enough dean I not up for your game"  
just as tresea was going to walk out the door dean slamed it shut it.  
" ooh i think we know where this is going"  
before tresea could get a word out dean clamed her lips. he grabbed ahold of her hips and quickly moved her onto the bed.  
Tresea wrapped her legs around his waist. dean moved his lips down her neck. god to him she was perfect. her body was on fire as he kissed her.  
" dean...please i have to go meet" she moaned.  
"sammy oh dont worry he takes awhile getting ready" he growled.  
dean moved down her body to her wet core. he fliped the skirt part of her dress up. exposing her silk black panties.  
lightly skiming his finger over her wet panties, morgan threw her head back into the pillow.  
dean let out a little low growel.  
" fuck dean I hate you" she screamed.  
dean moved up her body and starred down at her. he loved how helpless she looked at that moment. her eyes full of lust and hint of anger.  
" you are gonna hate me more" he joked.  
starring at him puzzled, dean took at slik rope out of his pocket.taking her wrists, he tied them together above her head to the head board.  
he starred down at her with a smug look on his face.  
tresesa tried to move but no luck.  
"fucker!" she mumbled under her breath.  
" what was that darling"  
dean starred down at her. she said nothing to him. there was no point playing brat. he never want for it.  
he clamed her lips violently this time. tresea wanted to dig her nails into his back.she wanted this more then ever.  
dean grabbed the top of her panties and pulled them off. he was getting to hard and couldnt handle it anymore.  
" please dean fuck me now"  
dean got up and took of his jeans. tresea laid in waiting for him. she watched him strip. he watched her licking her lips.   
pulling on the ropes, tresesa wimpered.  
she wanted this to be over. her body was on the verge of exploding.

dean come down to her on the bed. he slid her legs apart. enjoying sliding her fingers up and down her thighs.  
wrapping her legs around his waist, dean pushed his dick into her wetness.she felt so good to him. no matter how many times he had her, he enjoyed her body. he had other plans for later. this was just a quick taste. later he would strip her slowly making her beg and plead. touch every part of her. make her feel everything.  
" fuck dean why do you do this to me" she nipped at his lips.  
" because you keep coming back for more"  
he pumped into her harder. the harder he went the louder treseas moans got. he grabbed her legs bringing them up higher on his waist.he watched as she moaned to his movements.

dean dipped his head and bit her neck.

the feeling his teeth on her neck made her scream. as their bodies moved in sync, dean was going to cum hard inside of her.

" dean I still hate you" Tresea cried as her orgasm took over her body.

" you love it"

Dean bit her once more as he came after her. both dean and treseas body shook from the after feeling. untiing her, dean brought her body closer to her. her heart was racing.

he lightly kissed her. it was the first time he kissed her without lust behind it.

" this next two weeks are going to be hard" she painted.

" how so"

" because this is what I really need" she winked.

"then lets make the most of it" dean rolled on top of her and undid the zipper of her dress.

so much for dinner. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
